As a tire holding apparatus, for example, various testing apparatuses such as a tire uniformity measuring apparatus which measures the uniformity of a tire, and a tire balance measuring apparatus which measures the balance of a tire have been known. In a test using the tire holding apparatus, a rim assembly to which a tire as a test object is fixed is exchanged depending on the type of the tire according to the bead diameter or bead width.
In order for the tire holding apparatus to cope with many types of tires as test objects and the like, for the purpose of reducing time to exchange a rim and reducing labor for the exchanging operation, a method of automatically exchanging the rim is proposed (See PTLs 1 to 5).
Here, although not specifically described in PTLs 1 to 5, tests are performed in a state where a test rim is clamped to the body of the holding apparatus by various methods such as bolt fastening or a magnet.